Luna
| english = }} Luna, known in Japan as Ruka or Luca (see below), along with her twin brother Leo, aid Yusei Fudo, (whom they adore and support) in his Duels while making fun of fate. Luna is frail, calmer, more collected of the twins. She is a Signer and owner of the rear claw dragon birthmark. Luna tends to get tired right after a duel. She has the ability to communicate with duel monsters after having spent ample time with Duel Spirits in a different dimension during a coma. Much to her brother Leo's irritation, she tends to candidly point out the various flaws in his plans and flatly insult him, but does deeply care for her brother. Design Luna's usual outfit is similar to her brother Leo's, consisting of a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wears light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. On formal occasions, Luna wears a pink dress, a white cardigan and a pink ribbon below her neck. Luna's green hair is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. Her Duel Disk has a pink and white trim. It was modified by Yusei to fit her left hand. Biography Luna lives together with her twin brother Leo in the Tops residential area. They spend most of their time alone together as their parents are usually at work. They are educated via the internet, so they spend most of their time inside. Duel Monsters Spirit World A child prodigy, Luna has been dueling since the age of three. Once, she lapsed into a coma after a duel, and did not awaken for a month. Upon waking up, Luna claimed she had been to the Duel Spirit dimension. This claim would prove to be true; for that month her mind lived among the Duel Spirits, under the protection of Ancient Fairy Dragon, one of the Five Dragons. Before waking up, she promised she would always be there to defend the Duel Spirits from evil. However, the pressure from undertaking such a task alone was too much and Luna had to forsake her promise, allowing the Duel Spirit dimension to fall later into the influence of an evil Ruler. That being King Zeman, who without much difficulty with the help of its army, turned some spirits into stone and eventually imprisoned them. He was even able to capture and rock-seal Ancient Fairy's spirit into the mountains. Fortune Cup Luna was selected as someone to participate in the Fortune Cup. She was told she was randomly selected, but was invited so Yliaster could confirm that she is a Signer. However, not feeling like participating, Leo planned to disguise himself as her and duel in her place. Luna was able to sense Yusei when he was shocked by the police officers. She and Leo rescued him after his duel with Trudge and took him to their home. Yusei wanted to leave, feeling that he was putting them in danger, but Leo talked him into a Duel. After Yusei won, Luna and Leo manage to get him to stay for the night. They awake the next morning to find that Yusei had left after modifying their Duel Disks to fit their small arms. The next day, he entered the Fortune Cup disguised as Luna, but using Zigzix's Signer-detecting technology, Lazar was not only able to determine that Bommer dueled Leo instead of Luna, but also that Luna is a Signer. Luna faced off against Professor Frank due to Rex Goodwin's consolation game but in the middle of the duel, both her and Leo are hypnotized. Luna's conscious self awakens in the World of Duel Monster Spirits, where she sees the degradation of the dimension and decides to uphold her promise from then on. Before she concludes the match Luna is called by Frank a Signer, although not aware in that moment what does that mean or its relationship with her Claw Birthmark. Thus only Yusei becomes aware of her being one,though he does not tell the others. Eventually, though, they learn this after his duel against Akiza. She witnesses for the first time the appearance of the Crimson Dragon during Yusei and Jack Atlas title duel. Because of the duel Luna, along with the 3 other Signers, are transported to an alternate dimension. There they are shown 2 visions; one of the Sky Temple where the People of the Stars were worshiping the ancient Signers, and the other showing Satellite being destroyed, and in its place the appearance of a spider mark shines. After that Luna and Akiza are the only ones to witness Jack's defeat. As they all return to the stadium, she reunites with Yusei in order to leave through an underground tunnel. Luna talks to Yusei about the vision, thus responding to her that he doesn't know what it means but that in any case he must prevent it from happening. She also asks him what is a Signer to which Yanagi intervenes in order to answer to her. Luna learns its meaning and its relationship with her along birthmark, along with the fact that that Yusei, Jack, and Akiza are Signers too. Dark Signers After the Dark Signers started taking action, Luna has been having vivid dreams of the Five Dragons and the Crimson Dragon battling an unknown evil. "Ancient Fairy Dragon" gets pulled into an abyss, showing that the dragon's card is currently with the Dark Signers. As Yusei is about to come face to face with Kyosuke Kiryu his birthmark reacts along with Luna, Jack and Akiza's. She notices this and Leo does too as he's nearby her. Luna is able to sense that Yusei is the reason of why her birthmark glows. After Yusei takes a hit by "Earthbound God - Ccapac Apu", Luna's birthmark gets etched onto her arm and becomes frail, so she can't go out much. Luna accompanies Leo, Tanner and Yanagi to the Arcadia Movement, where they meet Sayer. He induces them to sleep with gas, wanting to make Luna a member of the organization, due to her powers. Luna wakes up next to Akiza, where they both watch the Duel between Sayer and Leo. Akiza tells Luna that Sayer wants to test her brother to find out if he possesses any similar powers. Leo passes out upon losing as Luna calls out to him. After the Duel, Akiza informs her that Leo isn't in danger. Luna clarifies Leo doesn't possess any powers, but he was still kept in a place with Luna. Akiza tells her that in any case the Arcadia Movement will be her new home, as she doesn't Luna to walk through the same path she did; the path of being feared and abandoned by others because of her powers. Luna asks "Ancient Fairy Dragon" for help, but her spirit says that she cannot rescue her and that she is witnessing the posing threat of the Dark Signers. In order to set her free, Luna must join forces with her servant Regulus, who will eventually appear to her. Once Ancient Fairy Dragon is set free, she promises to protect Luna from the enemy. After Bolt Tanner frees her and Leo, she senses Akiza in a duel as her birthmark began to glow, as they are fleeing the building. As she decides to find her, the four of them run into Misty and Akiza's duel. As Luna notices the lizard dark mark, she recalls the vision of the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals again. Right as Misty is about to summon her Earthbound Immortal, Luna's dragon birthmark protects her, Leo, Bolt and Yanagi from being sacrificed to summon Misty's Earthbound God. Tanner gets her and Leo out in time as the building collapses. After Akiza lands in the hospital in a comatose state, Luna is there along with her brother and Jack. As the rest of the people in there she witnesses the duel between Yusei and Akiza. After it concludes, Akiza decides to help them in their fight against the Dark Signers. After it, Luna along with Leo and the other Signers are invited by Rex Goodwin into his house. As he wants to reveals to them some secret concerning the Crimson Dragon. She learns from him that those who are Signers exists within some sort of "fate", derived from the Red Dragon power, one which cannot be escaped from. That strange fate was the one responsible for that all of the 4 Signers to have actually met in someway. Thus the "Fate of the Signers" unites each and every one of Yusei, Jack, Akiza and her own destiny together in order to guide them all. Nonetheless, according to Goodwin the four of them are not only duelists chosen by the Crimson Dragon itself, but they are also the reincarnations of the ancient Signers themselves. Also already predicted thousands of years ago the four of them would encounter one another. She also learns about the Dark Signer's abilities involving their powers and use of the Earthbound Immortals. According to Goodwin their powers manifested in a duel come from the underworld. Also as they appeared on the city, many casualties occurred just like in Satellite due to their Immortals. Luna along with the others realize the shocking truth behind the transformation of an individual into a Dark Signer: It can't be reverted due to the fact those individuals are dead and that they are resurrected because of a powerful phenomenon occurring on the other side of the Underworld. Like Jack and Akiza, she's present along with her brother, during and after Yusei's match against Rudger. After it concludes, the rest of the Dark Signers show themselves, as their ancient battle is about to commence. Later on as each one of the Signers is set on defeating their respective opponent, they split up to each of the 4 controllers of the Old Momentum. As Luna and Leo are taken by Trudge to where Demak is waiting, she instead travels into the Spirit World in order to free Ancient Fairy Dragon. Due to this, Leo bravely challenges Demak to a duel in her place, as he is determined to fulfill his promise of protecting her. In the Spirit World, Luna enters the Minus World in search of Regulus. She gets chased down by an army of monkey spirits commanded by King Zeman, who is Demak's Dark Synchro Monster. The monkey army captures "Kuribon," "Sunny Pixie," and "Sunlight Unicorn", she evades them though with the help of a spirit named Torunka. Luna eventually finds Regulus at Pojar Forest and tells to the Lion of the promise long ago made to Ancient Fairy. However, because of the Cursed Needle in its ankle, he understands her on the opposite way, thus after a chase, Luna is finally able to dispose of the Needle and convince the White Lion of her righteous intentions by showing her Mark of the Dragon. After that Regulus, Luna, and Toreka set off to Zeman's castle. They are able to get inside by tricking Zeman into thinking that Luna is a servant of Zeman and has caught Regulus. She also tells Zeman to curse both Regulus and Ancient Fairy Dragon in order to minus Ancient Fairy completely. Zeman falls for this and is about to release her. However, Zeman finds out they were trying to trick him and orders his army to attack them. He is eventually killed by Regulus at the same moment defeats him in the real world. Demak then summons his Earthbound Immortal Cusillu and attacks Leo, who withstands the assault. Torunka sends Luna back to the real world, where she takes on her brothers' place. Demak then attempts to use Ancient Fairy Dragon against Luna, but she forces him to sacrifice it in order to save his Earthbound Immortal from being destroyed, which allows her to summon her Dragon to her side of the field. Once done this Regulus appears and brakes the Dragons' chains freeing it at last. Luna then proceeds to use both Ancient Fairy Dragon equipped with "Pain to Power" and Power Tool Dragon equipped with "Rocket Pileder" to destroy Cusillu and defeat Demak. After the duel, Luna picks up Ancient Fairy Dragon's card, and she also discovers a "Regulus" Monster Card, indicating that he will return in a future duel. Following Crow's unexpected Shadow Turbo Duel against Greiger, Luna along with her brother, Trudge and Crow himself witness the rematch between Yusei and Kyosuke Kiryu. After the extreme duel between the 2 finally ends, Luna, Leo and Trudge accompany Yusei as he decides to go to the Old Momentum directly in order to duel against Rudger one more time. She watches the duel between Yusei and Rudger with yusei winning. After the duel she watches in horror as Rudger blows up the bridge and drops Yusei into the momentum generator. Naming Linework by Kazuki Takahashi has revealed the Japanese names of the twins to be Rua and Ruka. However when their names appeared wrote out in the Japanese anime, they were Lua and Luca. The differing names is due common confusion between "L" and "R" among Japanese speakers. The 4Kids Entertainment website listed Luca's English name as Luna in the characters page, while Lua had his changed to Luka. Luka later had his name changed to Leo, while Luna's stayed as Luna. Deck Luna plays a Spirit Deck, consisting of folkloric creatures and enchantments. Several of them are based on the spirits that Luna befriended while at the Duel Monster universe, notably her Spirit Partner Kuribon. She carries many support cards that protects them from harm, including the field spell, Ancient Forest, which prevents any monster from switching to Defense Position and destroys them when they attack. Many of her cards seem to have Life Point recovery effects. And all but 2 of her monsters so far in the anime are LIGHT. In the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator, she uses "Fairy Princess Deck". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters